La nueva ¿Enamorada?
by Lilypotterfever
Summary: ¿Que ocurre cuando la nueva se enamora?¿Y si de quien se enamora es del segundo hijo del salvador del mundo? Entra y descubre esta historia de la 3 generación
1. Prólogo

Todo los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son de la unica e inigualable JKRowling y por desgracia mi cuenta no aumenta en nada al escribir ninguna historia.

Prologo

Yo Gabriella Kathlen Fewster tendré que dejar todo lo que mas me gusta. No es justo, que tengas toda tu vida planeada y de la noche a la mañana te quiten a tus amigos, a las personas que siempre estan ahí para apoyarte y aconsejarte solamente por que trasladaron a tu padre. Todo empieza cuando tu padre llega y dice que lo trasladan a Londres por un trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos. Y que tengo que hacer...dejarlo todo atras, mis amigos, mi pais. TODO. Les aseguro que fue muy triste, pero ahora camino a la estacion de King Cross, me di cuenta que ya no puedo hacer nada mas que tratar que los 3 años que me quedan sean en paz, no creo que Hogwarts reemplace mi colegio en Estados Unidos, pero bueno tendre que adaptarme lo mejor posible.

- Ya llegamos amor - Me dijo mi padre con una sonrisa muy amplia. Ibamos en auto, ya que no me gusta utilizar los polvos flu (suelo equivocarme de palabras xd) así que lo suelen utilizar unicamente para llevarme a mi a pasear.

- Empieza la tortura - Murmuré por lo bajo sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta y es que a quien le gusta ser la nueva, ellos llevan 4 años conociendose y voy llego yo no conozco a nadie y debo decir que tampoco soy muy buena estudiando, es mas diria que estudio solamente lo necesario para que no me castiguen, espero que no sean muy exigentes. En eso llegamos a al anden 93/4 y me tuve que despedir de mis padres, en eso veo unos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan y hacen que la respiracion se me corte. Madre mia que chico mas lindo, bueno solo por eso creo que me va gustar este nuevo colegio.

- Bueno hija te extarñaremos mucho - dijo mi madre casi llorando. ¿Tiene que hacer eso siempre que no nos vemos por mas de un mes?

- Madre nos veremos en 3 meses, para navidad - Dije yo basatante cansada del mismo discurso.

- Bueno recuerda que...bla...bla...bla - Es que no me apetece escuchar mas a mi madre y mas cuando volví a ver a ese muchacho de ojos verdes que la verdad es que esta buenisimo.

- Gaby ¿nos estas escuchando? - Dijo mi padre pasandome una mano por los ojos.

- Si lo que ocurre es que ya me tengo que ir - dijo yo un tanto nerviosa - Os quiero mucho, nomas llegue al castillo os escribiré.

Le dí un ultimo abrazo a mis padres y me marche a buscar un vago en ese tren

Hola soy nueva en esto así que espero que os guste! estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia, porfa comentad me hareis muy feliz!

El capitulo 1 lo subiré a mas tardar el miercoles

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui!


	2. Capítulo 1: En el Tren

Hola siento no haber publicado antes pero tuve unos problemas!

Esta demás decir que nada de esto me pertenece a mi, sino que a la Gran JK Rowling, espero qu os guste

* * *

><p>Ya en el tren, no me costó mucho encontrar un compartimiento vacío, escuché un pitido bastante molesto y enseguida la locomotora se ponía en marcha.<p>

- Esto empiezaa - dije aunque nadie me escuchara y es que por si no lo había dicho odio ser nueva, y mas llamar la atención de esa forma. No creo que sea vergüenza, es que me irritan las personas que son así. Yo en particular soy una chica alta en comparación a las demas y tambien tengo una buena forma física gracias al maravilloso deporte mágico llamado Quidditch, soy bastante buena jugando como cazadora, tengo la rapidez necesaria y la astucia suficiente para engañar a mis contrincantes. Aunque lo que mas me gusta de mi y de lo que estoy muy orgullosa es de mi pelo, ya quisieran muchas tener este gran cabello color chocolate extremadamente liso e inmutable, ya puede hacer un viento de 70 km/h y mi pelo no va a salir de su perfección. Y mis ojos son lo mas normales que pueden ser, con color avellana y muuy grandes, si cuando bebe decían que era muy despierta y que mis ojos se veían gigantes...

- Hola, disculpa, es que no quedan mas compartimientos y ¿quería saber si no te molesta que nos sentemos aquí? - dijo una chica de pelo negro y unos ojos azules que te dan envidia. Estaba acompañada de una muchacha rubia, con ojos azules también.

- No tranquila - dije yo despreocupadamente - Por cierto me llamo Gabriella Fewster, pero diganme Gabs, encantada - les dije tendiendole la mano a las chicas

- Verónica Brown, dime Vero, igualmente - dijo la pelinegra a la vez que me tendia la mano. Se veía una chica muy alegre, tenia una buena figura y mas o menos medía lo mismo que yo.

- Emma Thompson, puedes decirme Em, igualmente - dijo la rubia, ella estaba muy risueña, es un poco mas robusta, pero sigue siendo delgada y mas bajota que yo y Vero. Mientras, ambas entraban su equipaje y se sentaban.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? es que me parece que no te habia visto - Me dijo Vero

- 15 y ¿vosotras? - dije yo rogando por dentro que tengan mi edad

- Igual - dijeron las dos a la vez, por lo que me hizo mucha gracia

- ¿De que casa eres, Gabs? Estoy segura de no haberte visto nunca en el castillo - Me dijo la rubia.

- Emmm... ¿Que es lo de las casas? Soy nueva llegue hace un par de semanas desde Estados Unidos, por un traslado de mi padre - dije explicandoles esa tediosa historia y es que no me gusta recordar a mis amigos.

- Ohhh que bien, te va a encantar el castillo, parece muy antiguo, pero tiene una historia impresionante y también estan los chicos, que estan buenisimos...- Dijo Emma muy rápidamente.

- Tranquila vas a estresar a la pobre chica - Dijo Verónica - Y contestando a tu pregunta, hay cuatro casas, las cuales va a ser como tu familia en todo este tiempo. Esta Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes; Hufflepuff, donde habitan los mas leales y justos; Ravenclaw, hay si que son inteligentes y Slytherin donde son los mas astutos.

- Y vosotras... ¿En que casa estan? - Pregunte con mucha curiosidad y es que si tengo suerte no me va a costar mucho hacer amigas nuevas.

- Yo estoy en la casa de las dulces serpientes, o sea, Slytherin - dijo Verónica sacándole la lengua a Emma

- Diras venenosas, bueno yo soy una muy sabia Ravenclaw, aunque siempre me gana Rose - dijo con un deje de tristeza.

- Bueno no en todo Em - dijo una voz que no supe reconocer, estabamos tan emocionadas hablando que no nos dimos cuenta que habian abierto la puerta, tras ella estaban dos pelirrojas , un pelinegro, un rubio y un moreno.

- Roseeeeee - Em practicamente voló a abrazar a quien supuse era su amiga. Era una de las pelirrojas, tenia una bonita figura, aunque yo soy mas alta que ella y ¿es que aqui todos tienen los ojos azules?, pues los de ella tambien son muy bonitos.

- Em yo tambien te extrañe, pero dos cosas: nos vimos la semana pasada y me estas asfixiando - dijo Rose y todos comenzamos a reir. Vero y Em saludaron a todos los que habian entrado en el compartimiento, hasta que Vero se acordó de que existia y me presentó a todos sus amigos.

- Esta es Gabriella, es nueva y viene de Estados Unidos - dijo, mientras yo me acercaba a darles la mano a todos - Ellos son Rose, Roxanne - dijo apuntando a la otra pelirroja, ella era mas alta que yo, tenia el pelo bastante ondulado y unos ojos marrones bastante bonitos - Paul - dijo y apuntaba a un pelinegro muy lindo de ojos verdes (pero no se parecen a los ojos que ví en la estación) y bastante alto - Scorpius - Un chico alto, rubio, ojos grises, buen cuerpo, el prototipo de cualquier mujer en la tierra, pero no el mio - y Matt - Un moreno muy apuesto de ojos color chocolate y me dí cuenta de que tenia un muy buen cuerpo.

- Encantados - Me dijeron todos.

- Y... ¿En que casa estais? - le pregunte a los nuevos integrantes del compartimiento.

- Yo soy Ravenclaw - dijo Rose

- Yo soy Gryffindor - dijo Roxanne

- Yo tambien soy Gryffindor - dijo Paul

- Yo soy un muy orgulloso Slytherin - Dijo Scorpius casi gritando

- Y yo soy el mas orgulloso de su casa de todos aqui - dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo Paul - Slytherin.

Así estuvimos durante un tiempo hablando, me contaron de todos los detalles que tenía que saber para sobrevivir en el colegio, me contaron de la rivalidad entre casas a lo que a mi me surgió una pregunta y no demoré en hacersela.

- Y si hay tanta rivalidad ¿Por que sois amigos? - Todos me miraron con una sonrisa.

- Veras aquí las pelirrojas son primas -dijo Em apuntando a Rose y Roxanne - y yo y Vero somos amigas desde que tengo memoria.

- Tambien está Albus, que es primo de las pelirrojas - dijo Paul - Por cierto ¿a donde esta esa serpiente? - la pregunta iba dirijida a las que eran sus primas.

- Pues debe estar con su nueva presa - dijo Scorpius riendo - no ves que lleva el gen Potter. Yo los miraba con una cara de no entender de que rayos hablaban y Rose se dió cuenta y me explicó.

- Veras tengo dos primos que son según el género femenino de Hogwarts los chicos mas guapos del colegio, son James, que tiene un año mas que nosotros y Albus que es de nuestra edad - Bueno con eso podria entender un poco mas

- Ya te daras cuenta cuando lleguemos - Me dijo Em

- Bueno chicas yo me voy tengo que hacer ronda - Dijo Rose - Soy prefecta y es uno de los costos que implica

- Yo igual - dijeron Scorp y Roxanne, Entonses solo quedamos 5 Vero, Em, Paul, Matt y yo, nos lo pasamos increible, hasta que Em gritó.

-Ya llegamoooos- nos dejó sin poder escuchar durante un par de segundos.

* * *

><p>Hola espero que os haya gustado este capitulo! decidme vuestra opinión, para mi es muy importante!<p>

Os agradezco mucho por haber llegado hasta aqui!


	3. Capítulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo

Holaaa espero que me perdonen por la tardanza!

- Ya llegamoooos - nos dejó sin poder escuchar durante un par de segundos. Empiezo a creer que esta chica no tiene problemas de personalidad.

- No hacia falta que nos gritaras - Dijo Matt bastante irritado, pues estaba durmiendo y con el grito se cayó.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estas a gusto, en el tren el tiempo se pasó volando y es que con unos chicos como no, son los amigos que todos quieren tener, bromistas y muy naturales, no te juzgan por nada, me contaron muchas historias, pero creo que solo tengo que creerme la mitad. En el camino conocí a muchas personas, la gran parte de apellido Weasley o algún parentesco con uno de ellos. Por ejemplo conocí a Fred Weasley, es un chico muy gracioso, va en 7mo y es Gryffindor, me contaron que es peor que su padre y tío juntos y es el futuro de Sortilegios Weasley. Conocí al famoso James Sirius Potter un galán por naturaleza, entró en nuestro compartimiento y ya intento coquetear con toda fémina que no era de su familia, es muy lindo ese pelo despeinado color rojizo y esos ojos color avellana hacen una muy buena combinación, le acompañaban unos gemelos muy divertidos llamados Lorcan y Lissander ambos Gryffindor al igual que James, ellos eran un poco mas tímidos, pero son extremadamente guapos con ese pelo rubio muy despeinado. Y así pasamos todo el viaje entre bromas e historias divertidas.

Luego del grito de Em nos paramos y bajamos del tren, mis nuevos amigos me guiaron por donde tenia que ir para subir a los carros que se mueven gracias a los thestrals, aunque por suerte no los puedo ver. Cuando llegamos al castillo la directora llamada Ashley Murdoch me vino a buscar.

- Señorita Fewster, encantada de conocerla - me dijo con una sonrisa - Si no le han contado ya sus nuevos compañeros, en este colegio, se dividen en 4 casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, así que te tenemos que asignar una casa, para darte tu nuevo horario de clases, recuerda que este año tienes los T.I.M.O.s. - Todo eso lo decía mientras me dirigía a no se donde, los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y me dejaron sola con la directora - Bueno su selección se llevara a cabo antes que la de los alumnos de primer año, no quiero que este esperando tanto tiempo para saber en que casa estará.

En ese mismo instante llegamos a lo que parecía un gran salón, eran cuatro mesas con su respectivo escudo y al fondo una gran mesa que parecía ser la de los profesores por las personas que estaban sentadas. Era un lugar precioso, era muy asombroso ver un lugar así, con ese techo que parece que no tiene fin y lo rustico, pero acogedor del sitio le daban un encanto especial. No habían muchos alumnos en la estancia, pero igual era raro estar ahí.

- Sigame - Dijo la directora con una voz un poco mas severa. Llegamos al frente de la mesa de los profesores y había un taburete con un sombrero muy antiguo y puntiagudo encima, ella lo cogió - Siéntese - hice lo que ella me dijo y me colocó el gorro en la cabeza.

- Mmm - en ese instante pegue un pequeño salto del susto - eres valiente, podrías ser una Gryffindor sin duda, muy leal a tu gente por lo que no te costaría adaptarte a Hufflepuff, eres muy sabia, pero no sabes aprovecharla como deberías y no encajarías en Ravenclaw, definitivamente tu astucia te llevará a grandes lugares. SLYTHERIN.

En ese momento la profesora me sacó el sombrero y me explicó a donde quedaba la mesa de Slytherin, su sala común y todas esas cosas que debería saber sobre la casa. En ese momento entraban por la puerta Verónica, Paul y Scorpius, pero iban acompañados por un chico que nunca vi en el tren, el era mas alto que yo, se veía bastante fuerte y tenía un pelo color azabache muy despeinado. Un momento, esos ojos yo los he visto en algún lugar, si claro, en la estación y son igual a como yo los recordaba, de un verde que te deja embobada y no puedes salir de ellos. Así que el es el dueño de esos ojos, tengo que conocerlo.

- Bueno y con esto acaba todo lo que tenia que decirte - Tan embobada me quede que no escuché lo que me dijo la directora, bueno si tengo alguna duda se lo preguntare a los chicos - Ya puede marcharse a buscar a sus compañeros.

- Gracias Directora - Dije yo tendiéndole la mano y dirigiéndome hacia donde había visto a mis nuevos amigos.

- Hola - dije cuando ya había llegado hacia ellos y mirando a Vero prácticamente le grite - Quedé en Slytherin, vamos a ser compañeras en todo.

- Que bien! - Eso si fue un grito - Ya veras lo bien que nos lo pasamos - Mientras me abrazaba.

- Wau! Una serpiente mas - dijo Paul mientras me abrazaba y Scorp hizo lo mismo.

- Hola - Dijo el oji-verde - ya que nadie se digna a presentarme, lo haré yo mismo, Albus Severus Potter, llámame Al - mientras me tendía una mano - tu debes ser Gabriella - a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza - no sabes todo lo que me han hablado de ti - mientras miraba a Verónica. Empezaron a llegar todos los alumnos al comedor y nosotros tomamos asiento en la mesa que nos correspondía, aunque me dijeron que solamente dos días se respeta eso: el primero y el último. Ya que la única rivalidad entre casas que quedaba era la de Gryffindor y Slytherin, todos los demás no tenían tantos prejuicios a la hora de conocerse. Hablamos durante toda la selección de los de primero, hacíamos apuestas para ver en que casa quedaban y nos reímos muchísimo en todo el rato. Al final logre adivinar dos, pero ni siquiera me acuerdo de como se llamaban. Cuando eso se terminó, gocé de la gran comida de ese castillo, había todo lo que uno se puede imaginar y mas, creo que nunca he comido tanto voy a tener que ir a dar vueltas con mi escoba, a lo que se me ocurre una idea.

- Aquí hay campo de Quidditch - Pregunté yo mas que nada al aire.

- Por supuesto que sí - me dijo Al, vaya su voz suena muuy bien - ¿juegas?

- Bueno soy una muy buena cazadora - dije yo muy orgullosa - el año pasado fui elegida como la mejor cazadora de la temporada.

- Pues eso nos va a venir de maravilla, este año necesitamos a un buen cazador - dijo Scorp - pues llevamos ganando la copa cinco años seguidos con el mejor cazador en diez años, Jake Zabini, lastima que ya se haya ido.

- Pero si de verdad eres buena tendrás que pasar por las pruebas - Dijo Paul - Y nuestro nuevo capitán es muy difícil de convencer - mientras apuntaba a Al.

- Aunque si dices que eres buena solo lo tienes que demostrar - Dijo Al con una mirada un poco severa.

- Ya veras - Dije mientras lo miraba a esos ojos tan hipnotizantes

Terminamos de cenar y Vero me llevó a nuestra nueva habitación, pasamos por unos pasillos, que me va a costar mucho recordar, pero espero tener a Vero para ayudarme en caso de perderme. Llegamos a la sala común de los Slytherin, era una sala muy bonita, decorada con mucho verde y plateado y me encanta, el verde es mi color favorito. Pero estábamos muy cansadas así que no pude ver muchos detalles, ya que nos dirigimos enseguida a nuestra habitación, donde ya estaban todas mis cosas. Escribí la carta que le había prometido a mi madre y me quedé profundamente dormida, total mañana en la mañana le preguntaría a Vero a donde tengo que ir para enviársela. Esa noche dormí de maravilla, aunque tenía muchos nervios de ver lo que se me presentaría el día de mañana.

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, me gustaría que lo comentaran mas, aunque agradezco mucho a las personas que lleguen hasta aquí. Bueno el próximo capitulo lo subiré el viernes o el sábado.

Un beso gigantesco.

PD: Si teneis ideas de como puede seguir la historia estoy abierta a sugerencias.

LillyPotterFever


	4. Capítulo 3: Un nuevo día

**_Un nuevo día_**

Limpiar Texto

Hola !

Espero que disfruten

* * *

><p>Esa mañana fue un lio, cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que en nuestra habitación habían otras cuatro camas que no había visto en la noche, estaba demasiado cansada para darme cuenta. Las cuatro chicas hablaban desde sus camas y cuando miré la de Vero ella no estaba.<p>

- Esta en las duchas - Me dijo una chica con el pelo negro y ojos chocolate, desde su cama.

- Ehmm - Le dije yo muy confundida y es que quien a las 7 de la mañana entiende lo que le dicen, me acabo de despertar.

- Que Vero esta en las duchas - Me dijo una chica que estaba en la cama contigua. Era una muchacha muy linda parecía una barbie y lo digo por que era rubia - Por cierto somos tus nuevas compañeras, ayer cuando llegaste estabas tan cansada que te quedaste frita y ni te diste cuenta de nuestra presencia.

- Yo soy Amanda Anderson - Dijo la primera chica que me habló.

- Yo soy Marie Jane Brandon - Dijo la segunda chica que me dirigió la palabra.

- Hola - Me dijo una chica con un pelo rosa muy raro, pero le quedaba de maravilla, tenía mucho estilo - mi nombre es Antonella Provenzzano, soy italiana.

- Y yo soy Camila Knight, un gusto conocerte Gabriella ¿verdad? - Me dijo una chica con una voz como si se acabara de despertar y literalmente se acababa de despertar.

- Sip, exacto, Gabriella Fewster, es un gusto conocerlas - Dije mientras les mostraba la mejor de las sonrisas que podía poner a esas horas.

- Veo que ya has conocido a nuestras compañeras de cuarto - dijo Vero mientras estaba envuelta en una toalla.

- Yo primerooooooo - Gritó Marie Jane - Estoy harta de siempre llegar tarde a desayunar.

- Entonces no te demores, siempre estas 2 horas en el baño - dijo con una voz de reconciliación Camila.

Y así por turnos fuimos entrando al baño a las 8 ya estábamos todas listas, desde luego fue un milagro, ya que eramos 5 y en 10 minutos teníamos que haber terminado de ducharnos, pero la cuestión es que lo logramos. Las clases comenzaban a las 9 de la mañana, teníamos 45 minutos para desayunar, ya que nos habían dado nuestros horarios y lo primero que teníamos era pociones y nos demoraríamos un poco en llegar a las mazmorras. Le dije a Vero si me explicaba a donde se encontraba la lechucería, ya que quería mandarle una carta a mis padres, me dijo que fuéramos despues de las clases, ya que tardaríamos demasiado en ir y no quería que el primer día tuvieramos problemas con el profesor de pociones, sin tan solo conocerlo.

Llegamos al comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya que allí estaban Rose y Em.

- Buenos días chicas - Dije yo sonriendoles, ya que me resigné a despertarme y comenzar bien el dia.

- Bueeeeeeeeenaaaaaaas - Dijo Em bostezando.

- ¿Que tal has dormido? - Me preguntó Rose, mientras se comía una tostada.

- Bien, pero es extraño, en mi otro colegio íbamos solamente durante el día y en la tarde ya estábamos regresando a nuestra casa - expliqué - el horario se parecía mucho a que tienen los muggles.

- Yyy ¿No os llevaban a otro lugares?, por que aquí 2 fines de semana podemos ir a Hogsmade, que es un pueblo muy grande que tiene todo tipo de cosas para los magos - Me dijo Vero

- ¿De verdad? eso no lo sabía - Comenté muy sorprendida - ¡Va a ser muy emocionante! - Casi grité eso - y contestándote a tu pregunta, no por que los fines de semana los pasamos en nuestra casa.

- Interesante - murmuro Rose

- ¿Que es interesante? - Dijo Lorcan Scamander, que pasaba muy cerca de Rose.

- Me asustaste - Dijo muy mosqueada la aludida.

- Lo siento linda - Dijo Lorcan seductoramente y poniendo cara de perrito callejero preguntó - Por cierto ¿Que es tan interesante?

- La nueva presa de mi primo - Dijo Rose con el seño fruncido.

- Bueno todos sabemos que eso es normal en James - Dijo Vero

- No hablo de James, lo digo por Al - Dijo mientras apuntaba a la mesa de Hufflepuff, ahí Albus no estaba desayunando, mas bien se estaba comiendo a esa chica.

- Y se puede saber ¿Cual es el problema? - Le pregunté yo a Rose

- El problema es que Rose odia a esa chica - Comentó Vero - Desde siempre le ha tenido celos, y por ello ha echo correr rumores nada favorables de Rose.

- Bueno chicas creo que aquí ya no pinto mucho - dijo Lorcan - encima mi otro yo me debe de estar buscando.

- Adios - Dijimos todas a coro, menos Rose que seguía mirando hacia la mesa de los Huffies

- Bueno lo que te decía - comenzó Vero - siempre ha dicho mentiras por celos, de hecho se jacta de ser sangre limpia, aunque eso se duda por el hecho de que está en Hufflepuff, pero no nos interesa, casi todos los de su casa la odian y solo se junta con Slytherin, pero hasta ellas hablan mal de Elizabeth.

- Bueno entiendo, pero por que te molesta - expliqué - a pesar de sus incoherencias tu primo es muy lindo y al parecer sabe muy bien eso, por lo cual siempre se va a aprovechar de eso y salir con mas chicas mejor - eso me dolió decirlo, pero ¿por que?, solamente lo conozco de 1 día - piensa en tu primo, según lo que me contaron en el tren es todo un galán y muy mujeriego, por que su hermano no va a ser igual.

- Pues por que yo se que el es diferente- Dijo casi en un suspiro Rose - y a pesar de que se meta con una arpía estoy segura de que algún día se va a enamorar y va a conocer a su amor verdadero como lo he hecho yo - en ese momento se tapó bruscamente la boca.

- Yyyyy ¿se puede saber de quien? - Gritó Em entre contenta y furiosa.

- Emmm...pues...es...es...q-que...no...t-te - Tartamudeaba Rose.

- Rose Jane Wasley-Granger, o me lo dices ahora o te juro que voy a hablar con tu padre ! - Dijo con voz muy firme Em.

- Bueno chicas lamento mucho molestarlas - Dijo Vero con una voz muy tímida - pero ya es hora, sino llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera clase

- Te has salvado de esta, pero ya veras en la hora del almuerzo - Dijo Em mientras se paraba.

- ¿Por que Em no se va contigo Rose? - Le pregunté

- Pues porque el profesor Longbottom quería hablar con ella, antes de clase - dijo Rose - Por cierto ¿Con que clase empezáis?

- Con pocioneeees - Dijo Vero arrastrando las palabras, tal parece no es una materia que le guste mucho - Y ¿Tu?

- Runas - Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

- Bueno nos vemos luego - Dije yo cuando nos separábamos

La primera clase, de mi primer día en el castillo de Hogwarts y la palabra que lo describe es INIMAGINABLE. Fuimos casi corriendo hacía la clase, ya que de tanto hablar se nos había hecho tarde, pero cuando llegamos todavía no había llegado el profesor, por lo que hablaban, el año pasado se había retirado y este año llegaría una nueva profesora, pero lo único que se sabía era eso, justo en ese momento hacen acto de presencia Paul, Scorp y Al.

- Hola chicas - Nos dijo Paul, mientras se acercaba a darnos un beso en la mejilla - ¿Como es que no os he visto en el gran comedor?

- Estábamos con Rose y Em - Contestó Vero.

- Claro y... ¿tus amigos para cuando? - Dijo en tono de broma, pero tambien un poco enojado Scorp.

- Emmmm que te parece... ¿nunca? - Dijo Vero desafiándolo con una sonrisa - Noo, mentira.

- ¿Ya te has adaptado bien a esto? - Me preguntó el oji-verde, ya que nos manteníamos ajenos a la conversación de los chicos - Ya sabes eso de quedarte a dormir fuera de casa y cosas por el estilo.

- Pues... por ahora lo llevo bastante bien - Dije yo muy sorprendida de que Al me dirigiera la palabra - Es extraño eso de quedarme a dormir, pero creo que me voy a acostumbrar poco a poco, a toda esta vida - El me miraba atentamente, como si de verdad le importara lo que le estaba diciendo y yo solo le sonreía tímidamente.

- Ya viene la nueva profesora - Anunció Scorp.

- Espero que me cuentes mas de tu vida en el nuevo continente - Dijo eso guiñándome un ojo - luego hablamos - Y entró a la sala.

¿De verdad le interesa mi vida? ¿Por qué me guiñó un ojo? Esas y mil preguntas más asaltarón mi cabecita en esa clase, con suerte supe que la profesora se llamaba Cassia Smith y había publicado muchos libros de pociones diversas, por que el resto de la clase solo pensaba en una cosa Albus Potter.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy ! Espero que os haya gustado, os agradezco mucho que lleguéis hasta aquí xd<p>

Por favor me gustaría que comentaran soy nueva y quiero saber que os parece esta historia.

Un beso gigante.

LillyPotterFever


	5. Capítulo 4: Mentiras graciosas

Hola! Espero que disfrutéis mucho de esto que salió de mi cabeza!

* * *

><p>Mi primera semana se pasó volando, entre conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, mis nuevos profesores, aprenderme los caminos hacía las aulas, por suerte tuve la ayuda de mi amiga Vero, en una semana se hizo indispensable para mí y yo para ella, íbamos a todas partes juntas, Scorp se burlaba de nosotras y decía que eramos siamesas. En toda esa semana no pasaron muchas cosas y el oji-verde siempre que me veía me saludaba, ya sea con la mano o con algún gesto, pero en ningún momento se acercó a hablarme. Con el resto de los chicos todo iba de maravilla, eran excelentes personas y grandes amigos, en solo una semana yo era una mas del grupo, pero mis compañeras de habitación, a pesar de no haberme dicho nada malo a mí, siempre decían alguna indirecta de mal gusto a Vero por juntarse con los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws así que decidí que esas chicas no me caerían muy bien si se atrevían a decirme algo. Por otro lado Em estaba bastante insoportable, pues todavia no conseguía saber de quién estaba tan enamorada Rose y ya había comenzado a desistir en su misión, no sin antes pelearse y reconciliarse con la pelirroja.<p>

Era Lunes por la mañana, exactamente las 7:30 después de haber pasado un magnifico fin de semana con mis amigo volvíamos a la rutina de estudiar, ya que todos los profesores nos recordaron mil veces que este año tenemos los TIMO's.

- Hola chicos - Dijo Vero, cuando llegamos a la mesa de Ravenclaw - Que raro verlos sentados aquí - comentó al ver a Paul y Scorp

- Y tan temprano - Dije yo burlándome de ellos - ¿desde cuando os despertáis a esta hora?

- Pues solo hoy y espero nunca más - Dijo Paul - A nuestro magnifico amigo - dijo apuntando a Al, que estaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff, con esa chica, que no caía nada de bien y eso era por que siempre tenía algo que decir en contra de las demás y ella "por supuesto" era perfecta.

- Y ¿eso? - Preguntó Vero.

- Pueeeeeees queeeee coooooomo el queeeeedó con su chiiiiiiiiica muy temprano, se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de probar el hechizo que mencionaron en clase - Dijo Scorp bostezando.

- ¿Cual? ¿Aguamenti? - Dije yo muy sorprendida al ver como ambos asentían- Si tan solo nos lo mencionó el viernes y ni siquiera nos explicó como hacerlo.

- Si pero Al es un genio en Encantamientos, ese día fue a la biblioteca para sorpresa de todos, únicamente para buscar ese hechizo - Dijo Scorp - Lo aprendió muy rápido y desde ahí que no para de mojarnos - Vero y yo nos pusimos a reír estruendosamente y todo el gran comedor se nos quedó mirando, así que nos callamos muy avergonzadas.

- Vosotras no sabéis reíros ¿verdad? - Nos dijo Em que acaba de llegar con Rose y raro en esta ultima semana ya se veían ambas muy contentas.

- No, somos así y así nos adoras - Dijo Vero con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Bueno... yo mas bien diría que así te soporto - Dijo Em con una sonrisa de malicia.

- Y ¿soy yo la serpiente? - Dijo Vero burlándose de Em

- Pero... - Iba a replicar Em, en ese momento pero llego Al corriendo a la mesa.

- La...pro...fe...so...ra me di...jo que -Al se tomó un minuto para descansar, ya que se veía que había corrido bastante rápido para venir a avisarnos algo - La profesora Brooks me dijo que el próximo fin de semana van a hacer las pruebas de Quidditch y como nuevo capitán yo las dirigiré con la ayuda de alguien - Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Quién se ofrece?

- Yooo - Dijeron Scorp y Paul - ¿Tú? - Lo volvieron a decir a la vez, mientras todos mirábamos con lo ojos muy abiertos la escena

- Basta como sigan así no lo hareis ninguno de los 2 - Dijo Al bastante molesto.

- No puedes tiene que ser uno de nosotros 2, por que somos los únicos que quedamos del equipo del año pasado, lo que significa que somos tus únicas opciones - Dijo Scorp con aires de suficiencia

- Tienes razón, pero igual lo puedo hacer solo, o mejor con vosotros 2, así la elección será más justa - Dijo Al con voz apaciguadora, pues seguramente no quería ver como se peleaban sus dos mejores amigos.

- Eso será genial Al - Dijo Paul - Por eso, es que eres la cabeza de nuestro grupo.

- Eso es verdad - Afirmó Scorp

- Bueno y al final ¿Cuándo son las pruebas? - Pregunté yo, pues como antes he dicho me encanta el quidditch.

- El próximo sábado, a las 12:00 - Dijo Al con un tono autoritario - Más vale que nadie llegue tarde - Dijo eso mirando a Scorp y Paul - No me sirve escusas baratas.

- Venga sabes que fue muy divertido, cuando le inventé esa excusa a Zabini, y lo mejor fue que se lo creyó - Dijo Paul, la chicas los mirábamos con una cara de no entender nada y Scorp se dio cuenta.

- Veréis, el aquí presente - Dijo el rubio haciendo referencia al pelinegro - el año pasado no fue a un entrenamiento por que se le ocurrió escaparse con su, en ese tiempo, chica actual y le dijo a nuestro capitán que se había tenido que ir a su casa, por que su abuela se contagió de viruela de dragón.

- Pero eso no fue lo mejor - Dijo el azabache - El día siguiente cuando estábamos en el entrenamiento la abuela de Paul - Hizo una pausa dramática - se apareció diciendo que le había llegado una carta de Hogwarts en la que le decían que se recuperara pronto - En ese momento todos nos reímos con muchas ganas, menos Paul que era la primera vez que lo veía tan ruborizado - La cosa, es que el capitán aviso al prefecto de Slytherin y le dijo que le enviara una carta y eso hizo, Paul recibió un vociferador de parte de su madre, se perdió 2 partidos y encima se llevó el castigo más largo de todo lo que lleva en el colegio.

- Debo decir que no te creía tan tonto - Comentó Rose.

- ¿De verdad valió la pena? - Preguntó Vero

- La verdad es que... - El pelinegro se lo pensó un momento - siii, mereció la pena - los ojos de este brillaron de una forma muy rara.

- No quiero ni saber que es lo que hiciste - Dijo Em.

- Bueno chicos, ya es hora de que vayamos a clase - Dijo Rose con voz firme, haciéndose notar su sentido de prefecta - Que después llegamos tarde, encima tengo Runas y vosotros Pociones - Dijo apuntándonos a los de Slytherin, compartíamos clase con los de Hufflepuff.

- Bueno... - Murmuramos todos a coro, eso de que tu amiga sea prefecta perfecta es un poco complicado.

Vero y yo nos paramos enseguida, pues queríamos saber nuestras notas de la 1era poción que habíamos hecho la semana pasada, encima ese año eran muy emocionantes las pociones que se harían. La semana nunca pasaba y es que mientras mas quería que se pasaran las horas, más se tardaban en pasar, eso si que es un fastidio.

El Jueves al fin llegó y esa noche, para desgracia mía me tuve que quedar hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo en nuestra sala común con un guapísimo oji-verde de pelo azabache y es que a pesar de que es para el lunes, Al no lo podía hacer después, ya que el viernes tiene que estar muy descansado para las pruebas y el Domingo es la primera salida a Hogsmade y ha quedado con su nueva conquista, cosa que a Rose le alegró mucho, por que de verdad que no soportaba a Elizabeth y la nueva chica con la que Al quería estar era mucho más sociable y compañera de casa de la pelirroja.

Aunque me dieron ganas de mandarlo a un sitio no muy bueno, pero solo lo perdoné por que fue la profesora quién hizo las parejas y Al ya me había contado lo de su nueva chica.

- Bueno creo que ya hemos terminadooooo - Dije yo bostezando

- Si, muchas gracias por quedarte haciendo el trabajo hoy - Dijo poniendo una cara muy tierna - sé que lo deberíamos haber hecho el fin de semana, pero me entiendes ¿Verdad?

- Claro, has quedado con Amy ¿no? - Dije yo mirando hacía otro lugar. Es mi impresión o este chico es muy coqueto con todas las chicas.

- Si claro... - Dijo con tono desanimado.

- ¿ Y ese tono? - Dije, mientras recogíamos todas nuestras cosas.

- Pues es que no se no me apetece salir con otra cabeza hueca - Dijo Al - No es que sea una tonta, de hecho es muy lista si va a Ravenclaw, pero no se...

- Lo dices ¿en serio? - Le pregunté al azabache y es que eso me daba oportunidades.

- Pues... No - Dijo Al con aires de superioridad - Claro que me encantan, mientras mas barbie sin cerebro mejor.

- Desde luego nunca sentaras cabeza - Dije yo muy molesta, por lo que me fui de ahí corriendo a mi habitación. ¿Por qué es así? Es un arrogante, un engreído, muy guapo también, pero creo que nunca tendré oportunidades con alguien como él. No es que se me valla a acabar el mundo, pero es que creo que él es especial y me hubiera gustado mucho haber tenido algo con él, pero lo prefiero ahora como amigo. Entre todos esos dilemas me quedé dormida, ya que sino, al dia siguiente nadie seria capaz de despertarme.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada agradecer a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, un beso gigante y espero que me digáis si os gusta o no por que me estoy desanimando un poco.<p>

Un beso

LillyPotterFever


	6. Capítulo 5: Las Pruebas

Hola espero que os guste xd

* * *

><p>Después de esa pequeña pelea que tuve con Potter, si Potter, no le pienso volver a hablar y es que como puede ser tan arrogante, creído y superficial, en un principio ese chico me tenía encandilada hasta incluso llegué a pensar que tendría una oportunidad con ese Adonis de ojos verdes, pero no, no, no y no. Es imposible y por que me sentó tan mal por que no puedo creer que me quedara hasta tan tarde únicamente para recibir eso como recompensa, y por mas que eso lo hubiera dicho como un broma, se que tiene algo de verdad, por que, en lo que llevamos, que no es mucho a penas 2 semanas, ya he conocido a 2 de "sus" chicas y no son muy inteligentes y según me ha ido contando Vero, la lista de chicas del segundo Potter es muy parecida entre si, así que ya me decidí, prefiero estar soltera por ahora, aunque uno nunca sabe.<br>Llegó la mañana del día sábado y las pruebas de Quidditch iban a empezar a las 12 en punto, con muchos nervios, ya que a pesar de saber que soy muy buena en mi posición, no sé contra quién me voy a enfrentar.  
>- Vamos Vero despiertaaaaa - Grité en su oído. Estábamos solas, así que no me preocupé en molestar a nadie más que a mi amiga.<br>- Nooo - Balbuceó Vero - Es sábado, reservo mi derecho de despertarme después de las 12.  
>- Pues no, por que si te despiertas a esa hora, no me verás en las pruebas para cazadora y eso no me gustaría para nada - Le dije mientras ponía un pucherito.<br>- Bueno, pero que sepas que es solo por que eres una magnifica amiga - Me dijo mientras me abrazaba - No hubiera seguido aguantado a ciertas arpías de no ser por ti, seguro algún hechizo ya hubieran recibido.  
>- Tranquila, para eso estamos las amigas - Dije yo con voz apaciguadora.<br>- Bueno venga me ducho y nos vamos a desayunar - Me dijo e iba recogiendo todas sus cosas  
>- Claro - Le dije yo mientras me cepillaba mi larga cabellera. En ese momento entro Amanda y Marie jane, que se venían riendo de algo, me miraron y buscaron con la mirada a Vero.<br>- Gabriella - Me dijo Marie Jane - Queríamos hablar contigo - Yo la miré con cara de duda - Solo serán 5 minutos.  
>- Si claro ¿que quiere? - Dije lo mas amable que pude, aunque por dentro estaba muy confundida.<br>- Verás, tú eres Slytherin - Comenzó Amanda, yo solo asentí levemente - lo que significa que a menos de que seas una traidora a la sangre, no te debes juntar con sangres sucias, como lo son algunos de tus queridos amiguitos.  
>- Bueno Amanda, creo que te quedaste en el siglo pasado, ya que por si no te has enterado estamos en el siglo XXI - Lo dije con mucha prepotencia y es que esa chica me estaba sacando la vena de serpiente que tenía - Y no me interesan esas estupideces, en mi familia nunca me han enseñado esas cosas y creo que los defraudaría mucho si empezara a pensar así - Espero que Vero llegue pronto no voy a soportar mas con estas chicas.<br>- Bueno cuando quieras redimirte de tus actos anti-sangre pura me avisas - Dijo Amanda mientras se marchaba.  
>Que rabia me dan esas chicas, no son en nada diferentes al resto, pero así todo se cree superior, ni Scorp que viene de una familia tan antigua se preocupa de eso.<br>- Bueno ya estoy lista cazadora - Dijo Vero con una gran sonrisa.  
>- No te vas a creer lo que te voy a contar - Y le conté todo a Vero mientras terminaba de coger mis cosas para hacer la prueba de Quidditch y nos marchábamos hacia el gran comedor<br>- Pues me parece que eres una gran persona por haberles contestado eso - Me dijo mientras me abrazaba Vero y es que no se como en apenas 2 semanas habíamos logrado tener un lazo de amistad tan grande. Ya habíamos llegado al gran comedor y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, pues ahí estaban Paul y Scorp que por lo visto también harían alguna demostración, ya que ambos estaban con sus uniformes de Quidditch y les quedaba de maravilla a los dos.  
>- ¿Como está la nueva cazadora de Slytherin? - Dijo Paul, como siempre diciéndome algo que me animara - Ya veras como lo consigues hoy.<br>- Pues no se que decirte, uno nunca sabe - Dije yo como siempre tratando de no presumir, pues esa gente me desagrada.  
>- Este año, seguro que ganamos - Dijo Scorp - Al de buscador, Paul de guardián y yo de golpeador, el problema es que nos faltan 2 cazadores y un golpeador.<br>- Te has equivocado - dijo Vero - Os faltan 3 cazadores, si mal no recuerdo en el Quidditch son 7 jugadores.  
>- Pues no, por que Gabs será la nueva cazadora - Dijo Paul mirándome fijamente - ¿Verdad que si?<br>- Eso se verá en campo - Dijo Potter, todos dimos un salto, pues no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la presencia de él, el uniforme de Quidditch le quedaba extremadamente bien, se le marcaban sus músculos y su desarrollado torso, pero me di cuenta de que seguía hablando, así que preste atención a lo que estaba diciendo - recordad que no por que sea amiga vuestra tiene un puesto asegurado - Todo eso lo decía muy serio, tal parece esta enfadado conmigo, pero no tengo ni idea por que, ya que fue él el que me dijo esa estupidez sin sentido y es verdad que no tendría que estar enojada, pero es que eso lo encontré muy arrogante de su parte.  
>- Pero sabes que es muy buena - Dijo Scorp - Se nota en sus reflejos.<br>- Bueno chicos - Dijo mientras miraba su reloj - Nos tenemos que ir si me queréis ayudar con la pruebas.  
>Esa fue la palabra mágica para que unas cosquillas en el estomago empezarán a aparecer y dejar la tostada que me estaba comiendo en la mesa. Me despedí de los chicos que se paraban no muy felices, pero igual le querían ayudar a su amigo, así que se tuvieron que marchar y seguir al capitán, cuando pasaron unos diez minutos me dí cuanta de que ya eran las once y cuarenta minutos, así que decidí que ya era hora de que me dirigiera al campo de Quidditch, Vero iba a mi lado tratando de tranquilizarme y lo único que lo consiguió fue haber visto a Rose con Lorcan Scamander muy acaramelados, seguramente ese es el gran amor de Rose, me alegro por ella, pero eso no quita la cara de asombro que se nos puso a Vero y a mi. Después de mucho caminar, a mi parecer, llegamos al campo de Quidditch, justo a falta de cinco minutos para las doce, Vero se despidió de mi, deseándome mucha suerte y se marchó hacia las gradas, donde había bastante gente, la mayoría Slytherin, pero también esta quién viene a ver a sus contrincantes. Para hacer las pruebas había alrededor de veinte jóvenes, que esperaban quedar, al igual que yo.<br>- Hola, yo soy Albus Potter, el capitán y buscador de Slytherin, como ya os lo habréis imaginado y ellos - Dijo apuntando a Paul y Scorp - Son el guardián y golpeador, respectivamente, este año tendréis que esforzaros mucho, ya que hemos sido campeones durante cinco años seguidos y espero que sean seis - Todo eso lo decía muy serio, mucho mas de lo que había sido conmigo minutos antes - Este año necesitamos a tres cazadores y un golpeador, ya que nuestros cazadores estaban el año pasado en séptimo y ya se han graduado, en cambio el otro golpeador decidió que no seguiría, pues esta en septimo y quiere centrarse en los EXTASIS, así que este año hay un total de cuatro vacantes, espero que todos lo hagais lo mejor que sabeis, pues no hay mas pruebas hasta el proximo año. Dicho esto, primero se harán las pruebas para el segundo golpeador, el cual tendrá que entenderse bien con Scorp, ya que el ya lleva dos años en el quipo y eso le da un poco de beneficio.  
>Y así empezaron las pruebas, cinco chicos y Scorp se elevaron en el aire, Potter estaba muy concentrado mientras Paul y yo charlabamos, ya que Paul decía que el iba a juzgar a los cazadores y qséptimo no le interesaba mucho la elección del otro golpeador.<br>- Gabs - Dijo después de un silencio, ya que un aspirante casi se cae de la escoba, por querer esquivar una bludger.  
>- Dime - Le dije, mientras miraba las florituras que Scorp iba haciendo en el aire<br>- Cuando ya te hayan dicho que quedaste en el equipo tengo que hablar contigo - Dijo muy seguro de lo que había dicho.  
>- Pero no es seguro de que me escojan como cazadora - Le dije yo un poco nerviosa.<br>- Ya veras que si - Acto seguido Potter toco un silbato muggle y todos los que estaban en el aire bajaron.  
>- Bueno los aspirantes esperad a que terminen las pruebas y vereis quien se ha llevado el puesto - Lugo alzó la mirada, dirigiéndose a todos - también diré quien se lleva el puesto de suplente, pues no quiero que pase lo mismo que el año pasado y tengamos que hacer pruebas de emergencia por que a alguien lo castigan - Eso lo dijo mirando a Paul, que se removía incomodo en su asiento - Ahora quiero que todos los que aspiraba a cazador tomen sus escobas y den un par de vueltas por el campo lo mas rápido que podáis, sin cruzaros entre si, cuando toque el silbato bajáis.<br>Gabriella, llegó la hora de demostrar todo lo que sabes, concéntrate y estas pruebas serán tuyas, el capitán tocó el silbato, la patada que di para darme impulso fue tan fuerte que pensé que casi me rompía la pierna, pero no fue así y me sentí tan libre, disfrutando tanto de la sensación de sentirme libre, que por poco me olvido de lo que había dicho Potter, pero me sentía tan bien... el pitido de ese silbato sonó y baje muy tranquilamente.  
>- Algunos lo habéis hecho muy bien, otros no tanto, pero relajaros y seguro que lo hacéis bien - Dijo mostrando las perlas que tiene por dientes el ojiverde - Ahora os voy a dividir en grupos de a tres - Dijo cogiendo una lista de su bolsillo - Bueno estos serán los grupos: Grover, Pucey y Bole; Smith, Warrington y Bletchley; Fewster, Anderson y Brandon...<br>Ya no escuché mas yo esos apellidos los conocía de algo, claro Amanda y Marie Jane mis tan queridas compañeras de cuarto (nótese el sarcasmo).  
>- Hola eres Fewster ¿verdad? - Dijo una chica alta de pelo muy negro - Yo soy Denisse Anderson, voy en sexto curso - a deferencia de su hermana tenía los ojos azules con destellos de color verde y por como se presentó, parecía no tener ni idea de quien era yo<br>- Si soy yo, Gabriella Fewster y voy en quinto - Dije yo tendiéndole la mano - Por casualidad ¿Tu hermana se llama Amanda?  
>- Por desgracia si - Dijo frunciendo las cejas - Veras, yo soy una traidora a la sangre, todo por que mi mejor amiga no esta en Slytherin y eso que me llevo muy bien con todas las serpientes, pero ella tiene esa idea no se de donde y bueno no nos llevamos bien - Tal parece me voy a llevar bien con Denisse. Luego se acercó un chico de pelo rubio y ojos celestes muy lindos.<br>- Que bien Deni, nos han puesto juntos - Dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica - ¿Y tu eres?  
>- Yo soy Gabriella Fewster, también hago la prueba contigo.<br>- Pues yo soy David Brandon y voy en séptimo - Dijo mientras me daba la mano.  
>- Fewster, Anderson y Brandon - Nos dijo el capitán - Venid - Los tres nos acercamos - Bueno creo que los tres podríais hacerlo muy bien, así que quiero que os vayáis pasando la quaffle, mientras vais esquivando los obstáculos que os he puesto y cuando lleguéis a los aros tratéis de marcar.<br>Nos pusimos en marcha e hicimos un gran equipo los tres, a pesar de que lo intentamos muchas veces solo yo logre despistar a Paul y marcar, pero ese chico es muy buen guardián, así que hicimos lo que pudimos.  
>- Las pruebas ya han terminado, y han hecho un gran trabajo, pero no los puedo dejar a todos, así que el nuevo golpeador es Daniel Davis y el suplente es Francis Parkinson - ambos chicos se felicitaron y los otros tres que no consiguieron nada se fueron con caras de pocos amigos - Y el nuevo trío de cazadores es... - Que nervios me dan cuando hacen eso - Brandon - Se escucho un "Bien" - Anderson - Ahora se escucho un gritito un poco histérico - y Fewster.<br>- Siiii - Y Paul me abrazo, ya que el estaba a mi lado.  
>- Viste, lo conseguiste - Me dijo paul, mientras me besaba en la mejilla.<br>- Que bien Gabs - Me felicitó Scorp  
>En eso todos mis amigos me felicitaban y todos se marchaban al castillo, unos más felices que otros.<br>- ¿Por cierto Paul que querías decirme? - le dije a Paul que estaba a mi lado. Nos paramos y nadie se dio cuenta.  
>- ¿Pues que si mañana vienes a Hogsmade conmigo?, Vero me dijo que no tenias con quien ir - Me dijo mirándome a los ojos<p>

* * *

><p>bueno ahora mismo subo otro capitulo xd <p>


	7. Capítulo 6: Una vuelta por Hogsmade

Hola xd

* * *

><p><p>

- ¿Por cierto Paul que querías decirme? - le dije a Paul que estaba a mi lado. Nos paramos y nadie se dio cuenta.

- ¿Pues que si mañana vienes a Hogsmade conmigo?, Vero me dijo que no tenias con quien ir - Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Umm...Esto... - Empecé a tartamudear, en realidad no tenía ni idea de que decir, analizando bien la situación Paul es un chico muy lindo, un gran guardián y encima esto me hace bien para no pensar en ese pelo azabache, así que - Bien mañana a las once, en la salida del gran comedor.

- Bueno entonces a las once en la salida del gran comedor - Dijo Paul con una sonrisa.

- Bueno nos vemos bella dama - Dijo Paul mientras me besaba la mano.

El se fue a los vestuarios y yo a mi habitación a darme una buena ducha y despejarme, al salir vi que entraba Vero, con una sonrisa y mirando al horizonte.

- ¿Que te pasa? - dije yo mientras me vestía

- Esto...emm - Era mi impresión o estaba muy nerviosa - Bueno veras un chico me invito a Hogsmade.

- ¡Ya! y a que se debe tal nerviosismo - Le dije con una mirada suspicaz.

- Es que bueno, es un chico que me gusta desde el año pasado - dijo con mirada soñadora - y es muy

raro que me guste un chico más de un mes así que...

- La cita soñada - Las dos estallamos en risa, era de dominio publico el saber que vero era muy poco seria respecto a sus "amigos especiales", y no es que fuera una de "esas", pero es que se aburre enseguida de los chicos diciendo que no va para ella eso de estar en una relación mucho tiempo, así que la mejor forma de describir sus relaciones era Mejor no preguntes y eso era lo que respondía siempre Vero cuando le preguntabas - Por cierto, ¿Con quien vas?

- Pues con Seth Summers, es de Hufflepuff y va en séptimo - Dijo Vero con una mirada picara - y, ¿Tu? Un pajarito me ha estado preguntado por ti y debes saber que cuando se lo propone es muy pesado.

- Eso ya lo sabia Paul no es lo que se dice discreto - Vero me miro con cara de no entender nada - ¿Por que esa cara?

- No a sido Paul quien me ja preguntado por ti - Dijo Vero mientras me miraba preocupada - De hecho acabo de darme cuenta de que la he cagado.

- ¿Por? no te entiendo - No se por que algo no me encaja - ¿Quien pregunta por mi?

- No te lo puedo decir - Dijo mientras se iba acercando a la puerta - Esa persona primero se tiene que aclarar primero, esta pasando por problemas que nadie mas sabe, así que yo no lo voy a presionar - Dijo agarrando el pomo de la puerta - Me alegro de que vallas con Paul, de verdad y adiós - Y se marchó rápidamente, sin darme tiempo a replica alguna.

Me quedé cepillando mi pelo y lo que había dicho Vero me dejo en ascuas, por que ¿quien se va a interesar en mí? ¿Por que se interesa en mi? y la más importante de todas es ¿Quien es? a pesar de llevar solo 2 semanas en este colegio conocía a bastante gente, ya que con solo conocer a los Weasley y amigos conoces a practicamente todos los alumnos del colegio, así que conocía a muchos chicos, pero la mayoria de ellos o tenían novia o eran demasiado pequeños, asi que el resultado me quedaba en... no tengo ni idea quien podria ser. La conclusión de todo esto era que tenia que ir a comer, por que ya tengo hambre y luego tratare de sacarle algo de información cuando comamos, iba a la sala común cuando me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me encantan, y me adentre en un océano verde, el cual me hacia sentir en las nubes, pero luego recordé el evento de la biblioteca, me di cuenta de que no había nada que hacer y seguí mi camino pensando en que el no era un chico para mi, ni yo una chica para el, en realidad somos muy parecidos, ambos tenemos padres influyentes, obviamente el Mio no es tanto como "el elegido" pero igual tiene lo suyo, yo tengo un hermano mayor el cual no veo desde que el se quiso quedar con su novia, bueno ya tiene 20 años así que era de esperarse que algún DIA se independizara y el tiene al hermano mas mujeriego de todo hogwarts y una linda hermana muy tierna que va en tercero, ambos vamos en quinto curso y estamos en Slytherin, el es un adonis, o sea perfecto, unos ojos que te enamoran, un cuerpo de espectáculo y todo eso en conjunto sumado a una gran personalidad lo hace el chico mas irresistible que conozco, pero claro todo tiene un problema y ese es que es igual de mujeriego que James Syrius, lo que significa que las chicas no le duran mas de una semana y yo no quería ser una mas en su lista de amoríos, por lo que no queda mas que decir de el. Yo también me llevo lo mío, pues se que puede que sea guapa, pero nada del otro mundo y aunque no saco excelentes notas, no me considero una descerebrada como lo son todas las que salen con los Potter, así que adiós ojos hermosos.

Entre unas y otras ya había llegado al gran comedor y me sentaba al lado de vero y me di por vencida, era imposible sacarle información a esta chica, el resto del día fue muy aburrido sin nada interesante que hacer, aunque cada Slytehrin que me veía me daba ánimos y decía cosas como tenemos que ganar o tienes que tomar ejemplo de nuestro capitán Jake, pero nada del otro mundo, lo mas interesante llegó al día siguiente por la mañana, me vestí de muggle con el estilo que mas me gusta de ellos, unos pantalones blancos pitillos (n/a no tengo ni idea como se dice en los otros países), unas convers negras y un jersey negro con un dibujo muy mono, cogí mi bolso y una chaqueta blanca con trazos negros que me encanta, por que soy demasiado friolenta y no hay forma de que no salga sin una chaqueta. Cuando salí del baño Vero me halagó, aunque ella iba muy guapa dejándose el pelo en unos rizos muy definidos y mostrando su esbelta figura, a veces me da un poco de envidia ver como es de guapa esta chica, pero que se le va a hacer. Nos fuimos a tomar desayuno con las chicas que no las veía desde el viernes.

- Hola - Nos dijo Rose con una sonrisa - ¿Que tal?

- Pues bien - Dije yo - ¿Con quien vais a Hogsmade?

- Pues yo obviamente con mi novio - Dijo Rose - Aunque para comer vamos a ir a la 3 escobas con Em y su acompañante, si quieres vienes, aunque ¿Con quien vas?

- Con Paul - Dije yo sonrojada - Y ¿tu Em?

- Con Jorsh Nicolson, un Gryffindor de séptimo - Respondió muy feliz

- Yo voy con Seth Summers - Dijo victoriosa Vero.

- Guau, hasta que lo conseguiste, Vero - Dijo Em mientras la abrazaba.

- Bueno chicas faltan cinco minutos para que sean las once y no me gustaría que Paul me tuviera que esperar - Dije yo mientras me despedía de las chicas - Seguramente vaya con vosotras a comer, si os veo, os lo confirmare.

Llegué al sitio acordado con Paul y no se veía por ningún lado, así que me senté al pie de la escalera.

- Hola preciosa - Dijo un chico al que en un principio no le conocí la voz, levanté la cara y vi. A Paul, que sinceramente estaba PERFECTO, tenía un estilo rebelde, que sinceramente le quedaba de maravilla.

- Hola Paul - Dije yo con una sonrisa - ¿Como estas?

- Muy bien y tengo que decirte que te ves muy bien así - Me dijo mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas - Ven vamos, quiero que veas todo el pueblo - me tomo la mano y me llevó hacia donde iban bastantes alumnos, era a donde nos había dejado las carrozas el 1 de septiembre, durante el trayecto hacia Allah seguimos de la mano, hablando de todo un poco y cuando nos subimos, tuvimos una gran charla.

- Bueno cuéntame cosas de ti, que no tengo ni idea de nada de tu vida - Le dije yo dulcemente, no tengo ni idea de como va a terminar esto, pero no esta mal conocer mas a tus amigos.

- A ver, mi nombre es Paul Hayter, no vengo de una familia de sangre pura, mis padres son magos, pero son hijos de muggles, así que delante de mis abuelos no hacen magia, por que a pesar de que lo acepten le tienen un poco de miedo - Todo ese rato Paul no me soltaba la mano, pero debo reconocer que no me molestaba - Tengo 15 años y cumplo los 16 el 10 de enero, vivo en un condado llamado Essex que esta al este de Londres y creo que eso es lo mas importante de mi y tengo un hermano mayor que tiene 23 años, pero a el solo lo veo en las reuniones familiares, trabaja con dragones en Rumania con uno de los tíos de Al, creo que se llama Charlie y ¿que hay de ti?

- Bueno, ya lo sabes mi nombre es Gabriella Fewster, vengo de una familia mágica antigua, pero tengo algunos tíos segundos que se han casado con muggles y nunca se les han hecho ningún problema, tengo 15 años y estoy de cumpleaños el 24 de Abril, vivo en un apartamento en el Londres muggle y con suerte se quien es el vecino, llegamos solo 1 semana antes del 1 de septiembre, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo de adaptarme a ese lugar - En eso llegamos al pueblo y seguimos hablando de muchas cosas mientras Paul me mostraba cada tienda que había en Hogsmade y era un pueblo muy lindo, nunca había estado en ningún lugar solamente mágico y lo de pueblo, bueno, parece prácticamente una ciudad, por que es que es gigante, pasamos por muchas tiendas de todo tipo la que mas me llamo la atención fue Sortilegios Weasley, según me contó Paul es la tienda del padre de Fred, un lugar realmente alucinante con todo tipo de artículos de broma, hasta tenia unas increíbles mascotitas llamadas micrupuff, espero que alguien me regale una algún día.

- Te gusta la tienda eh - Me dijo Paul - Aunque me gusta mas la que esta en el Callejón Diagon, es mas grande.

- A si ya recuerdo, mis padres no me dejaron entrar por que no nos quedaba tiempo - Grite yo y es que la tienda estaba llena.

- Una lastima que no la pudieras ver, la próxima hace lo imposible por ir a verla - Me dijo con una sonrisa - Ven vamos - me volvió a coger la mano y salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a una tienda que se llamaba Honeydukes, donde también estaba llenísima - Tal vez mas tarde se pueda entrar.

_Continuara..._

_Bueno os explico la he cortado aquí, por que si no el capitulo seria demasiado largo y como recompensa les daré un adelanto del próximo capitulo HABRA BESO, eso os lo aseguro, ahora lo que tendréis que esperar es con quien por que puede aparecer el chico de que hablaba Vero._

__

* * *

><p><p>

_Como lo prometido es deuda, he subido 2 capitulos xd vereis me confundo mucho al subir aqui los capitulos asi que espero que me perdoneis :)_

_He decidido una cosa, si no me llegan reviews voy a quitar esta historia es que me desanima mucho no saber que estan leyendo mi historia, aunque muchas gracias por los 2 reviews que he recibido ;)_


	8. Capítulo 7: Una vuelta por Hogsmade 2

Hola!

* * *

><p><em>- Una lastima que no la pudieras ver, la próxima hace lo imposible por ir a verla - Me dijo con una sonrisa - Ven vamos - me volvió a coger la mano y salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a una tienda que se llamaba Honeydukes, donde también estaba llenísima - Tal vez mas tarde se pueda entrar.<em>

- Si, odio entrar en lugares donde esta todo lleno - Dije yo mientras caminábamos por el lugar - Que te parece si seguimos dando vueltas, quiero conocer muy bien este pueblo.

- Como tú digas princesa - Me dijo mientras seguíamos recorriendo el pueblo.

Seguimos paseando por todos los lugares que conocía Paul, que no eran pocos y yo ya quería comer y descansar, pues habíamos recorrido el pueblo entero y casi era la hora de comer. Paul no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de esos detalles y me dijo amablemente:

- ¿Princesa ya te cansaste? - Me pregunto mirándome fijamente, a lo que yo solo pude asentir - ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer?

- Bueno, te parece en las tres escobas - Le dije mientras nos sentamos en un banco que quedaba muy próximo a donde estábamos antes - Las chicas me dijeron que Irian todas con sus chicos

- Y... ¿yo soy tu chico? - Pregunto con una sonrisa muy seductora que me gusto mucho.

- Pues...s-si - Logre decir como pude, este chico es muy encantador cuando quiere.

- Bueno pues lo que pasa es que yo también le había dicho a los chicos que iríamos con ellos - Dijo Paul un poco apenado - Aunque si lo prefieres vamos con las chicas, hago lo que mi bella dama me pida.

- No tranquilo me lo pasare muy bien con Scorp - Dije yo mientras me paraba.

- Estas segura - Me dijo Paul, yo asentí - Pues bueno, con los chicos vamos a otro lugar, es mas nuevo y mas moderno que las 3 escobas, creo que eso ya estaba cuando mis padres estudiaron aquí - Me tomó la mano y me guió a un sitio el cual no había visto antes.

Cuando llegamos a ese sitio me quede maravillada. Se llamaba "EAT ND SHUT", era un sitio muy moderno, todo era blanco y le daba un aire futurista, lo único que adornaba las mesas eran unas luces de neon que hacían ver el local mas bonito aun, las luces del techo eran blancas y casi ni se notaban, pues en ese lugar habían grandes ventanales que hacían que lugar se viera muy grande. No me costó mucho encontrar el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos, una cabellera rubia platinada que era indiscutiblemente de Scorp y otra que era azabache y me acababa de dar cuenta que tenia destellos pelirrojos muy lindos, como no, el creído mas grande que existe en este mundo, el mas arrogante y también se tiene que admitir que el chico mas lindo que existe en mi mundo.

- Hola chicos - Saludo Paul a Scorp y Albus - Hola princesas - Saludo a las 2 chicas que no había notado hasta ese momento, ambas eran muy guapas pero se notaba a kilómetros que eran chicas fáciles, tanto por su forma de vestir como la actitud que tenia frente a los chicos.

Una era una rubia teñida, llevaba una minifalda muy corta y un escote que mostraba los pocos atributos que tenia, no me costo mucho darme cuenta de que era la cita de Albus, ya que por poco se lo comía con la mirada. La otra chica era de pelo negro como la noche y de ojos verdes, ella iba un poco mas decente por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que llevaba una falda que llegaba un palmo mas arriba de la rodilla y no llevaba un escote tan pronunciado como la otra y por deducción supuse que era la chica de Scorp.

- Hola Paul - Corearon los cuatro jóvenes que estaban sentados.

- Hola Gabs - Dijo Scorp - No te había visto.

- Hola rubio - Dije guiñándole un ojo - Y... ¿quien son ellas?

- Yo te las presento princesa - dijo Paul mientras me sentaba - Ella es Alexa Jones - Dijo apuntado a la que era la cita de Scorp, yo solo le hice un gesto a modo de saludo, gesto que ella contesto un poco dudosa - y ella es Bridget Branstone - Esta vez apuntaba a la cita de Albus, con ella hice lo mismo que con Alexa, la única diferencia fue que ni siquiera me devolvió el saludo, cosa que pase por alto, no tengo ganas de una pelea.

- Encantada de conocerlas - Dije yo más bien por ser cortes con aquellas chicas

- Igualmente - Me dijeron ambas a coro, aunque pude notar el tono cínico de Bridget.

- Bueno ahora que llegasteis ya podemos pedir - Dijo Scorp, rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

Pedimos y cada quien estaba en su mundo, Alexa miraba a un chico que estaba unas mesas por delante de nosotros a la vez que trataba de prestarle atención a Scorp que trataba de tener una conversación con la muchacha, aunque el no estaba lo que digamos muy concentrado en la chica, ya que a cada minuto veía a Lily Potter que estaba sentada en la mesa del costado, en otro momento le preguntare a Scorp por esas miradas, claro sin que Albus se entere.

Bridget por otro lado trataba de engullirse a Albus cosa que se veía que a el no le molestaba y luego estaba Paul que trataba de encontrar cosas que tuviéramos en común a lo que yo solo le contestaba con monosílabos, hasta que por fin nos trajeron lo que habíamos pedido y los chicos se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre si la comida del local se parecía o no a la de Hogwarts, las chicas se dedicaron a criticar la ropa de no se quien, cosa que notablemente me aburrió a los cinco minutos, y es que odio demasiado a la gente que critica si saber o simplemente me molesta la gente que critica y prefiero evitar esas cosas, la vida ya me enseño que lo mejor que puedo hacer es saber guardarme mis opiniones.

Cuando terminamos de comer tuve una "agradable" conversación con Bridget y todo comenzó cuando por un mal movimiento le tiré el jugo, de verdad que fue sin querer, a pesar de que me caiga muy mal ella no me ha hecho nada directamente, así que no tendría por que hacerle nada.

- Perdón - Dije lo mas arrepentida que pude denostar.

- ¡PERO TU ERES TONTA! - Me gritó delante de todos los que estaban en el restaurante, solo hizo falta que dijera eso para que a mi me empezara a hervir la sangre. - ¡TE CREES QUE PUEDES IR ARRUINANDO LA ROPA DE LOS DEMÁS POR QUE TE DE LA GANA!

- ¡PERO SI YA TE HE DICHO QUE LO SENTÍA QUE FUE SIN QUERER! - Eso fue casi un grito, digamos que empecé a levantar la voz cada vez más. - ¡ENCIMA LO LAVAS Y YA ESTA!

- ¡Y A MI QUE ME INTERESA SI LO HICISTE QUERIENDO O NO! - Cada vez los colores a la cara se le iban subiendo, estaba muy furiosa conmigo, pero no había sido mi culpa y esas no eran las formas de tratar a las personas - ¡SABES TU LO QUE CUESTA MI ROPA! ¡TE CREES QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU VA A VENIR A ARRUINAR MI ROPA DE DISEÑADOR EXCLUSIVO!

- ¡PUES NO SE CUANTO CUESTA TU EXCLUSIVA ROPA! - Grité con mi mayor tono irónico - ¡Y QUE SEPAS QUE NO TENGO PROBLEMAS EN DEVOLVERTE EL DINERO! ¡SOLO DIME CUANTO TE DEBO Y YA ESTA!- Y eso no era mentira, en mi cámara de Gringotts hay una gran herencia familiar, ya que éramos una familia bastante antigua. Pero me dolió muchísimo que me trataran así sin siquiera conocerme, por lo que decidí que lo mejor seria una retirada a tiempo. Y me termine de dar cuenta de la escena que estábamos montando en medio de aquel restaurante y decidí salir lo mas digna posible, ya que si seguíamos así acabaríamos arrancándonos el pelo, cosa que no quería.

- claro encima se va... - fue lo ultimo que escuché en cuanto salí del local. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta un parque que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí y me senté en el primer banco que vid libre, justo en ese momento me entraron muchas ganas de llorar y es que eso lo heredé de mi madre, llorar por todo. Me tapé la cara con mis manos y empezé a llorar de impotencia por la escena del restaurante, por como habré quedado en frente de los chicos, seguro que ahora me odian y ya no quieren ser más mis amigos. Y ¿Las chicas que me dirán?...

Me había ilusionado un poco con el peli-azabache...

Había conseguido bastantes amigas en las cuales podría confiar...

Yo que había pensado que este año podría llegar a ser muy bueno...

Pero alguien me despertó del estado en el que me encontraba y fue la persona que menos pensé que me ayudaría...

* * *

><p>Hola disculpad el retraso me han pasado 1000 cosas y no pude actualizar antes!<p>

Bueno muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, prometo que los proximos capitulos van a ir siendo mas largos!

Una cosa es que no tengo ni idea como se contestan lo review si alguien me ayuda estare encantada!

Bueno besos!

LillyPotterFever


	9. Capítulo 8: Disculpas

_Hola! Disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

><p><em>Pero alguien me despertó del estado en el que me encontraba y fue la persona que menos pensé que me ayudaría...<em>

Noté como alguien se me acercaba poco a poco y también su respiración un poco agitada, levanté la mirada y me quede helada al ver quien se me acercaba, rápidamente volvía a esconder mi rostro tras mis manos. No podía ser. Si hubiera visto a Paul no me habría sorprendido, al fin y al cabo el había demostrado su preocupación hacía mi. Luego estaba Scorp que ya era casi como mi hermano, sería mi segundo hermano, ya que yo tengo un hermano que es 6 años mayor que yo, se quedó en Estados Unidos, pues esta comprometido y tienen que ultimar los detalles, ya que en la primavera tendría que dar ese gran paso. Scorp se parecía bastante a mi hermano, era una de esas personas que solo con una palabra te sacan una sonrisa.

Pero claro no eran ni Paul ni Scorp.

- Hola - Dijo Albus con una sonrisa un poco incómoda

- Hola - Dije yo sin apartar las manos de mi cara.

- ¿Por que lloras? - Me dijo con una voz que demostraba preocupación, pero mi orgullo era demasiado como para olvidar lo que me había dicho hacia algunas noches

- No te importa - Dije con la voz mas calmada posible - Vete con tu nueva "novia" y déjame en paz

-Si me importa - Dijo tratando de quitarme las manos de la cara para que le viera a los ojos, cosa que consiguió. Pude ver esos orbes verde esmeralda que me encantaban como lo que me acababa de decir era verdad - Mira si no me importaras no me habría enfadado con Bridget - Le dirigí una mirada interrogatorio, a lo que el solamente asintió - Si bueno todo aburrió así.

_Flashbacks POV Albus_

_- ¡PUES NO SE CUANTO CUESTA TU EXCLUSIVA ROPA! ¡Y QUE SEPAS QUE NO TENGO PROBLEMAS EN DEVOLVERTE EL DINERO! ¡SOLO DIME CUANTO TE DEBO Y YA ESTA!- Y se marchó, no sé por que me dieron ganas de hacer 2 cosas, la primera era salir corriendo detrás de Gabriella para ver como estaba, por que se notaba que eso no le había sentado nada bien y la segunda era gritarle a Bridget por como la había tratado, pero claro a pesar de que la sangre me estaba subiendo a la cabeza, traté de mantenerme lo mas sereno posible, uno nunca debe agredir a una mujer sea la situación que sea..._

_- Claro encima se va y me deja aquí como una loca - Dijo Bridget, me dieron unas ganas increíbles de decirle que lo era y no pude reprimir ese comentario._

_- Pues yo creo que lo eres - Scorp y Paul me quedaron mirando con una cara que no se creían lo que les acababa de decir._

_- Que me acabas de decir Potter - Lo dijo lo más tranquila, aunque se notaba a kilómetros que estaba a punto de mandarle un cruciatus._

_- ¿No creerás que después de ridiculizar a mi amiga de esa forma yo voy a hacer como si nada? ¿O si? - Dije con mi voz burlona marca merodeador._

_- Eres un entupido Albus Potter - Dijo, bueno mas bien gritó - ¿Quien te creer tu que eres para decirme algo así?_

_- Bueno soy Albus Potter, hijo de Harry salvador del mundo mágico y de Ginny una de las mejores jugadoras de Arpías de Holyhead, nieto de James y Lily, los que desafiaron 3 veces a Voldemort, dieron su vida por el mundo mágico y Arthur y Molly que lucharon hasta el final en la primera y segunda guerra mágica - Dije yo mostrando mi arrogancia de merodeador, sé que era un poco excesivo recitar todo eso, pero fue peor lo que ella le dijo a Gabs - ¿Crees que soy poca cosa?_

_Bridget se fue muy enfurecida seguida por Alexa que le hizo un gesto a modo de despedida a Scorp. Los chico y yo pagamos la cuenta y salimos corriendo en busca de Gabs, nos separamos y cada uno fue a donde creía que la encontraría._

_Fin flashbacks_

- ¿Así que me defendiste? - Pregunté mirándole a los ojos. Ya había dejado de llorar y le miraba fijamente, no me creía que fuera verdad.

- ¿Que esperabas? Eres mi amiga y mi mejor cazadora - Dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

- Pues teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó cuando hacíamos el trabajo - Dije yo arrepintiéndome, ese era un momento muy mágico y yo lo arruinaba.

-Ah eso... - Se quedó un momento en silencio, pero luego se dio ánimos el solo para continuar - Quería disculparme cuando se terminaran las pruebas pero te vi hablando con Paul y no os iba a molestar en ese momento - Era la primera vez que veía a un Potter tan avergonzado.

- Entonces... - Le animé a que continuara, por que esperaba a que me pidiera disculpas.

- Pues que lo siento, ¿Me perdonas? Es que no sé por que me pongo a decir estupideces cuando estoy cerca tuyo - Eso no me lo esperaba, me quedé de piedra mirándolo, se dio cuenta y le quitó importancia en seguida - Pero tu ya conoces a mi hermano, viene en la sangre Potter ser así.

- Bueno te perdono - Le dije con una gran sonrisa - Pero aunque este en tu sangre Potter no quiero más estupideces.

- Trato hecho - Me dio la mano como afirmando que lo cumpliría y luego hizo una cosa que me dejó desconcertada. Me abrazó. Al principio me quede muy rígida, pero poco a poco me sentí muy cómoda y le devolví el abrazo. Con ese abrazo me sentí muy bien, era como si estuviera en las nubes, una sensación que nunca percibí, fue especial.

Pero todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar y no fue por que ninguno de los 2 lo quisiera, si no por que a lo lejos se escucho la voz de Scorp llamarnos.

- Ey chicos - Dijo Paul.

- Os estábamos buscando - Dijo Scorp.

- Bueno aquí nos tenéis - Dijo Al un poco enojado, pero lo supo disimular muy bien, este chico es un poco raro.

- Nos encontramos con las chicas - Dijo Paul.

- ¿Y Con eso os referís a? - Pregunté yo, un poco irritada, pues me imaginaba que serían Bridget y Alexa, y no tenia ganas de encontrármelas.

- Pues a Vero, Em, Rose - Dijo Scorp - A bueno y a sus citas.

- Ah, y ¿que os han dicho? - Dijo Al

- Pues que os buscáramos que tenemos que ir a la casa de los gritos - Dijo Paul - Venga vamos ya que nos esperan

- Una cosa - Dije yo y 3 pares de ojos repararon en mí - ¿se puede saber a donde vamos?

- Si pero de camino te explicamos, que ya llegamos tarde - Dijo Scorp.

- OK - Dije de mala gana.

La casa de los gritos era una casa de mas de 50 años que seguía turbando la tranquilidad del pueblo, solo que según lo que me contaban, eran simples hechizos ya que no querían que la gente entrara allí por que era algo así como una reliquia familiar. A pesar de lo que me dijeron me pareció bastante terrorífica la casa, pero traté de no fijarme en eso y fui a saludar a las chicas que nos esperaban.

- Hola chicas - Dije yo con una sonrisa, ya se me había olvidado por completo el incidente del restaurante.

- Hola Gabs - Me dijeron Rose, Vero y Em a coro, me fijé en que también estaba Lily la hermana de Al, también estaba Lorcan y Lysander Scamander.

- Bueno ahora que ya llegasteis ¿Podemos ir? - Preguntó la pequeña Potter.

- ¿Oye tu que haces aquí? - Preguntó su hermano un poco molesto.

- Bueno querido hermanito - Dijo con la voz mas melosa que había escuchado nunca - Mi cita se fue por problemas de salud y me quedé sola, me encontré con Scorp y me invitó ¿Algún problema? - Albus solo se limitó a mirarla mal.

- Primitos ¿Ya habéis dejado esta entupida conversación? - Dijo Rose un poco enojada - Quiero ir, por que si no será menos tiempo allí dentro y me apetece muchísimo entrar.

- Bueno entonces en marcha - Dijo Lorcan con tal de que no se pelearan mas.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos y todos iban lo que se dice a su bola, Rose y Lorcan iban dándose mimitos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad y Al solo gruñía y miraba hacia otro lado. Scorp, Paul, Em y Lily tenían una amena conversación sobre no se que de nargles, nunca había escuchado a nadie nombrar algo sobre eso. Vero y Lys se dedicaban a darse sustos tofo el rato. Y yo cada vez que se escuchaba algo, como un grito o algo así inevitablemente saltaba y solo una persona se dio cuenta de eso.

- Venga ya, se que lo tuyo no es la valentía pero los gritos son de mentira - Me dijo al oído.

- Claro pero tu ya estas acostumbrado - Le respondí yo de la misma forma.

- Tranquila si te pasa algo yo te cuido - Me dijo Potter, me guiño un ojo y me regaló esa fantástica sonrisa que tiene. Yo solo me quedé muda.

Llegamos y me quedé muy sorprendida, por fuera daba un poco de miedo solamente verla, pero al entrar era como una casa común y corriente, ni siquiera se escuchaban los gritos. Dentro había un amplio salón con 5 sofás muy grandes, también tenia una bonita mesa en el medio, una chimenea muy grande.

Rose se dio cuenta se mi asombro y por lo que enseguida hizo algunas aclaraciones.

- Nuestros primos mayores lo han ido arreglando a lo largo de los años - Dijo Rose - Solamente los Weasley's y sus mejores amigos saben de este lugar.

- Pues es muy bonito - Dije yo todavía asombrada.

- Pues poneros cómodos - Dijo Scorp.

- Lily - Dijo Rose a lo que la muchacha solo contestó con un simple movimiento de cara - ¿Y Hugo?

- Jajá - empezó Lily a reírse demasiado a lo que todos quedamos con una cara de desconcierto - Pues veras creo que ya tienes una nueva cuñada.

- ¿A si? Que le pasó a Kate - Preguntó Al en un tono burlón.

- Se pelearon ayer y ya ves tu - Dijo Lily sin darle importancia, me caía muy bien esta chica - Ahora es Valerie Lynch, de Hufflepuff.

- No entiendo a este chico - Dijo Rose muy estresada - ¿Como es posible que sea así?

- Bueno cuñadita - Dijo Lys - Piensa que el que tienes a tu lado antes no era... como se dice... - Fusa cara de estar pensando - a ya se FIEL - Lorcan solamente lo fulminó con la mirada. Aunque todos los que estábamos presentes estallamos en carcajadas y la cara de Rose empezaba a ser del mismo color que de su cabello.

- Venga amor no te preocupes - Decía Lorcan tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja - piensa que desde que estamos juntos solo he pensado en ti.

- Más te vale rubito - Dijo para después darle un tierno beso.

- Los besos los dejáis para cuando yo no esté presente - Dijo Al, cosa que me parecía un poco hipócrita su actitud, ya que en el restaurante no tenia ningún problema con los besos.

- Pero cuando se trata de tus noviecitas no dices nada - Atacó su hermana.

- Venga ya no os pondréis a pelear ahora ¿verdad? - Dije yo tratando de normalizar la situación.

-Tú no sabes de lo que son capaces estos hermanitos - Me dijo Em que estaba a mi lado y ambas empezamos a reír.

- ¿Y que se supone que hacéis aquí? - Pregunté, ya que se hacia un poco aburrido el hecho de estar allí sin hacer nada de nada.

- Pues veras podríamos jugar a un juego - Dijo Paul - Como somos pares propongo una hora en el paraíso.

- Genial - corearon los chicos a lo que las chicas solo hicieron una mueca demostrando su disgusto.

- Venga ya sois Gryffindor, tenéis que ser valientes - Alentaba Albus.

- ¿Y de que va el juego? - Nunca en mi corta vida había escuchado un juego así.

- Fácil - Dijo Lily - En un cuenco ponéis los nombres de las chicas que juegan y los chicos uno por uno van sacando los nombres de las chicas con las que tienen que pasar una hora y nadie se va enterar de lo que hicisteis por que se hechiza la habitación para que no se escuche nada.

Una gran oportunidad de conocer mejor a los chicos, pero eso no deja de darme miedo la persona con la que me toque y es que si me toca con Paul no se lo que llegue a pasar y lo mismo puede pasar con Scorp. Solo espero que no pase nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir luego.

- Bueno alguien tiene un pergamino - Dijo Al - Y tinta si es posible - Vero trajo todo lo necesario y las cinco empezamos a escribir nuestros nombres y a depositarlos en el cuenco. Albus que se había tomado el papel de showman comenzó a llamar a los chicos para que sacaran los nombres - Venga primero los mas mayores ¿Quién nació primero? - Le preguntó a los gemelos.

- Yo - Dijo Lysander, se acercó a Al y cogió el primer pergamino - Em - Dijo un poco desilusionado a lo que la chica se entristeció un poco - no se vale es mi mejor amiga - Dijo haciendo un puchero, pero luego lo cambió por una sonrisa. Todos reímos de la situación, aunque algunos pensaban que ellos estaban juntos eran demasiado amigos para que pasara algo entre ellos y obviamente harían cualquier cosa menos besarse.

- Ahora le toca al que esta de novio con mi prima - Dijo Al con una voz un poco burlona.

- ¿Quien será? - dijo Lorcan con la voz un poco nerviosa, se acercó al cuenco y sacó un trozo de pergamino, los ojos se le iluminaron y sonreía - ¡Bien! Me tocó con mi chica favorita, mientras se daban un beso enfrente de todos.

- ¡Venga ya! - Dijo Al - No lo podéis dejar para cuando estéis solos.

- Ya veremos con quien te toca - Dijo Rose fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Podemos seguir? - Dije yo un tanto nerviosa, no sabia con quien me podría tocar, ahora solo quedan 3 opciones.

- Como digas - Murmuró Al - El siguiente sería yo, pero quiero hacerlo el último, así que le toca a Paul.

- Bueno como digas capitán - Dijo Paul, fue cogió el pergamino y en sus ojos pude notar su enfado, pero lo supo disimular muy bien - Ven aquí querida Vero, vamos a pasar un gran rato enseñándote pociones.

- ¿Te crees muy divertido? - Dijo Vero bastante enfadada, yo sabía que ambos antes se llevaban bien antes, hasta que la ex de Paul le dijo cosas hirientes a Vero y Paul decidió defender a su novia antes que a su amiga. Tal vez esta es la ocasión de dejar todo eso atrás y de volver a se igual de amigos de siempre.

- Bueno ahora le toca al oxigenado - Dijo el capitán burlándose de Scorp, a lo que el solo lo miró mal - ¿No te enfadaras por eso o si?

- Mejor calla Potter - Dijo el rubio, cogió el pergamino y solo podía salir o Lily o yo y mil veces prefería haber salido yo, pero el destino lo quería así y salió - Lily - Dijo casi sin aliento, yo ya me había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía en la cabecita del rubio, así que a saber lo que sucedería esta tarde.

- Así que a mi me toca con la mejor cazadora del equipo - Dijo Al sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Scorp, pero con un tono muy amenazador dijo - Y oxigenado ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a mi hermanita, que si no tu cara quedara del mismo color que el pelo de mi prima ¿entendido?

- Al si tu sabes que es solo una cría - Dijo Scorp, inmediatamente vi. A Lily y noté como sus ojos se oscurecían, tal vez ahí hay algo, pero de eso me preocupare en otro momento, ahora lo importante es que voy a estar con Al 1 hora entera y eso es muy preocupante, creo que me va a dar un ataque.

* * *

><p>Bueno tarde un poco mas de lo que había prometido pero por cosas familiares y etc!<p>

Bueno espero que os guste y decidme que tal os ha parecido el capitulo

Besos!

LillyPotterFever


	10. Capítulo 9: Una hora en el paraíso

Holaa xd disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Estaba en mi habitación y ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde lo ocurrido en la casa de los gritos y debo admitir que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió, pero es complicado, por un lado fue algo muy mágico, pero por el otro, Al está igual o más confundido que yo. Solo hay que recordar lo que paso ese día soleado de septiembre...<p>

_Flashbacks _

_Nunca me imaginé que me encantaría en esta situación y es que es muy comprometedor, estar a solas que el chico que me hace sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado. No es la primera vez que me gusta alguien, a pesar de mi corta edad ya he tenido 2 novios y fue un poco raro, con mi primer novio todo era nuevo, pero el problema era que yo no estaba preparada para tener novio y lo terminé arruinando todo por ser celosa y es que hay que aprender a confiar en la gente, por eso solo duramos alrededor de dos meses. Con mi segundo novio todo fue muy diferente, ya tenía un poco mas de experiencia y de verdad fui muy feliz durante los 6 meses que estuvimos juntos, pero el problema fue que se fue acabando la magia de las primeras semanas y nos terminamos aburriendo de la monotonía. Ahora todo era muy diferente, lo que sentía por Albus no sabia como nombrarlo, pues nunca antes me había sentido así con ningún chico..._

_- ¿Que dices cazadora? - Me dijo una voz que pude identificar como la de Al y los pelos se me pusieron de punta._

_- ¿Que? - Pregunté yo muy confundida - Es que no te estaba prestando atención - Lo siento - Dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada._

_- No si ya me di cuenta - Dijo riéndose entre dientes, a lo que yo solo me sentí más avergonzada - Te decía que los chicos ya se han marchado y si pretendes quedarte allí todo el rato._

_- Pues no se tu eres el experto en este juego raro - Dije mirándole esas orbes verde esmeralda._

_- Así que juego raro - Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿Que crees que hacemos cuando estamos solos?_

_- Pues no se... ¿hablar? - Estaba bastante avergonzada_

_- Si eso quieres... - El doble sentido de esas palabras calaron en mi como una oportunidad perfecta para tocar esos labios que tanto anhelaba, pero desistí de pensar así en el momento en que me dí cuanta que solo sería una más en la larga lista del ligón Albus Potter._

_- ¿Y donde vamos? - Dije saliendo de mis ensoñaciones._

_- Se supone que al paraíso - Dijo riéndose de su propio chiste - Ven sígueme, pequeña._

_- ¿Pequeña? - Vale casi me sacaba una cabeza, pero no soy pequeña, encima esos apodos se les dice a los niños o a tu hermana, pero ¿Pequeña?_

_- ¿No te gusta? - Dijo mientras me cogía la mano y sentía una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo - He oído como Paul siempre te dice princesa o cosas por el estilo, así que pensé que quizás te gusta que te llamen de una forma especial. Aunque si quieres te digo Gabriella._

_- Dime como quieras - Pude articular, porque lo de antes me dejó sin palabras, este chico me sorprendía cada vez más, ósea nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan especial, tan única en su mundo, encima si se supone que el es un alma libre ¿Porque tiene esos detalles tan lindos conmigo...? Este chico me esta volviendo loca y es que este chico es muy especial. Llegamos a una habitación que tenia dos sofás bastante cómodos de color café, una mesa bastante grande y estaba decorado con cosas bastantes antiguas, aunque encima de una mesita había una mesa llena de fotos mágicas de chicos que se veían muy sonrientes unos eran pelirrojos, aunque destacaban una chica y un chico rubios y también supe identificar a Albus de pequeño, como confundirlo, con ese pelo color azabache y todo desordenado, era imposible confundirlo por que tenia esos ojos verde esmeralda que eran preciosos y tanto me gustaban..._

_- Ese soy yo - dijo Al sacándome de mis pensamientos - y el que está al lado mío es mi padre - estaba tan embobada mirando al Albus pequeños que ni siquiera me fijé en las otras personas que estaban en la foto - y la que abraza a mi padre por detrás es mi madre._

_- OH, ella era la capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead - Dije muy emocionada._

_- ¿Te presento a mi padre que fue el salvador del mundo mágico y tu solo te fijas en que mi madre fue una gran jugadora de Quidditch? - Dijo riéndose de mí._

_- Es que sinceramente no quiero que creas que soy amiga tuya solo por ser el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico - Dije un poco avergonzada - Y a parte yo cuando te conocí fue sin saber nada de esa historia._

_- A ¿si? - Me dijo mientras me miraba serio - Pues yo cuando te conocí fue sin saber que me darías tantos dolores de cabeza._

_- No creo que te de muchos dolores de cabeza, pues últimamente no habíamos hablado mucho ¿lo olvidabas? - Dije haciendo referencia a lo sucedido en la biblioteca._

_- Pues si te sirve de algo a veces pienso eso de verdad solo que yo tengo que ser igual que mi abuelo, tíos y hermano - Dijo como si lo sintiera de verdad._

_- Yo creo que tu eres Albus Severus Potter y no debes ser como nadie - Dije mientras lo miraba atentamente a los ojos - Solo debes ser lo que tu eres en realidad._

_- Es extraño hablar de esto aunque no eres la primera que me dice eso - Dijo dudando un poco de lo que decía._

_- ¿A si? - Pregunte, solo por curiosidad, me senté en uno de los sofás y Al se sentó a mi lado - ¿Con quien mas has hablado?_

_- ¿Celosa? - Lo dijo con un tono burlón _

_- Ni en tus mejores sueños - fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante - bueno a lo que ibas - dije antes de que se notara que estaba un poco celosa._

_- Pues con mi mejor amiga... - Me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, yo solo le miré con cara de que continuara - Vero._

_- Eso no lo sabía - Le dije mientras le miraba confusa, pues Vero también había ocupado ese lugar, por lo que teníamos mas cosas en común de lo que imaginábamos._

_- Bueno que no llevas tanto, encima estas semanas ha estado más cerca de ti que de mí - Dijo y pude notar que a pesar de que lo dijo con una sonrisa, había mucha verdad en sus palabras._

_- OH Lo siento mucho Al - Dije mientras me acercaba a el._

_- Pues ella siempre me ha dicho que algún día sentaré cabeza y encontraré a alguien que me haga sentir mariposas cada vez que la vea - Me dijo mientras el acortaba bastante distancia entre nosotros._

_- Espero que algún día lo consigas - Me fundí en esos ojos verde esmeralda y no pude decir nada más._

_- Se de alguien que es bastante especial para mí... - No dijo nada más por que me besó. _

_Si me besó. ME BESÓ. Pero de esos besos que te hacen sentir única, no me lo creía me BESÓ. B-E-S-O. Con todo su significado y tengo que decir que fue el mejor beso que me dieron en toda mi existencia, sentí algo especial en el estomago, como si el mundo se parara y nada mas que el existiera en mi mundo, el y yo contra el mundo. Besa de maravilla, ya sé por qué todas las chicas están detrás de él..._

_Esa frase hizo que sintiera un pinchazo dentro de mi y me recordara que para el solo era una más en su larga lista de chicas a las que ha besado al gran Albus Potter y me aparté como pude pues me había cogido de la cintura y me tenia agarrada muy firmemente._

_- ¿Que ocurre? - Preguntó más despeinado de lo normal, ya que yo me había dedicado a despeinarlo mientras nos besábamos._

_- ¿Albus que significa esto para ti? - Dije muy seria._

_- Pues... es-esto n-no s-se - Dijo el aludido mientras tartamudeaba. _

_- Yo se que para ti es normal besarte con cualquier chica, pero para mi no - Todo eso lo dije con voz bastante calmada, ya que si me daba rabia que para el fueran tan fáciles estas cosas, pero yo no soy una mas._

_- ¿Que quieres decir? - Dijo el pelinegro_

_- Que yo no voy a ser una chica mas a la que beses - Dije para luego pararme._

_- Nadie ha dicho que seas una chica mas en mi vida - Me dijo el cogiendome la mano. Sus palabras daban que pensar, pero me imagino que eso se lo dice a todas las chicas y no dude en decírselo._

_- Mira Albus, eres un chico muy lindo y tierno cuando te lo propones - Dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre - pero no eres el chico que yo quiero para mí._

_- Entonces, prefieres a Paul - Me dice con tono un poco triste, me fije en sus ojos y estos si que estaban tristes, ya no eran de ese verde esmeralda que tanto me gustaban se habían opacado. _

_- No, yo no prefiero a nadie - Dije tomando valentía de no se donde - De hecho Albus si fueras un poco diferente te aseguro que me iría contigo, pero no puedo si no tengo la certeza de que tu estarás siempre para mí._

_Salí de la habitación y me fui de la casa. Cuando por fin llegue a mi habitación me abalancé en mi cama, cerré la cortina y puse un hechizo silenciador, después de eso me derrumbe, no podía creer lo que había hecho, con un beso Albus me había hecho sentir cosas que jamás nadie me hecho experimentar, pero después de unos minutos que parecieron horas me tranquilicé, pues decidí que había tomado la decisión correcta y que si estaba con Albus lo único que me haría seria daño..._

_Fin Flashback_

- ...tierra llamando a Gabriella - Dijo Vero mientras me pasaba una mano por los ojos - Estas despierta o llamo a un príncipe para que te despiertes.

- Ja ja que graciosa - Dije yo con un tono sarcástico - Pues para tu información estaba pensando.

- A si que pensando -

- Aha -

- ¿No será nadie de ojos verdes? -

- ... -

- ¿Y el pelo de color negro azabache? -

- ... -

- ¿Unos quince centímetros mas altos que tu?-

- ... -

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? -

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? -

- ¿Que te muere por sus huesos y que lo vas a intentar cambiar? -

- Yo no lo tengo que cambiar, el se tiene que dar cuenta de que lo que hace no esta bien -

- Para tu información no eras la única que solo piensa en lo sucedió ese día -

- A ¿si?, pues no me lo creo -

- Deberias -

- No, no debería, si estuviera pensando en eso no iría besándose con cada chica que encuentra en el pasillo -

- Ya le dije yo que así no se iba a arreglar -

- Pues tal parece no te ha hecho caso y no veo la necesidad de que le defiendas tanto -

- Gabs lo hemos hablado mucho en este tiempo, Albus es como mi hermano, así que lo defiendo, tu eres mi mejor amiga, y no te creas que cuando hablo con Albus a ti no te defiendo -

- Pero es que si alguna vez se centrara, si no se fuera con cada falda que se lo permite y no estoy pidiendo tanto solo pido que se comporte de una vez por todas -

- Mira yo lo conozco desde que íbamos en el tren en nuestro primer año, sé lo que sufrió cuando lo eligieron para la casa de Slytherin -

- Eso que tiene que ver -

- Que se que el es un chico muy tierno y se que sufre por las cosas que de verdad le importan -

- ¿Y yo le importo? -

- Algún día cuando madure te lo dirá -

- Pues espero que no sea cuando tenga sesenta años -

- Venga vamos a cenar, que tengo hambre -

- Que extraño en ti -

- Venga no me molestes -

- ¿Vamos o no vamos? -

Caminamos hasta el comedor y nos encontramos a Em llorando en unas escaleras, decididas la cogimos y nos encerramos en una aula vacía que encontramos. No sabíamos que hacer, ya que Em no paraba de llorar, así que la abrazamos y esperamos a que se tranquilizara, de esa forma nos contaría que le había sucedido.

- Venga tranquila Em - Dije yo en un intento de que se calmara.

- Si ya verás como todo tiene solución - Dijo Vero, con las mismas intenciones que yo.

- Si es-s q-que no t-ten-teneis ni-ni i-idea de l-lo que me ha-a pa-pa-pasado - Dijo gimoteando.

- Cuéntanoslo - Dijo vero - Así te sentirás mejor.

Esperamos unos minutos a que se tranquilizara, ya que fuera lo que fuera se veía que estaba muy afectada y a Vero y a mi eso nos tenía bastante mal, pues no sabíamos como manejar la situación. Lo peor de todo es que no teníamos ni idea de donde estaba Rose, la habíamos buscado en el comedor, pero no lo conseguimos, seguramente estará en la biblioteca o con Lorcan, por lo que no teníamos ni idea de donde encontrarla.

- Quiero que también este Rose aquí - Dijo Em mas tranquila.

- Yo iré a buscarla - Dije enseguida - Ahora vuelvo.

Le mandé una mirada significativa a Vero con la cual le traté de demostrar que no la dejara sola en ningún momento, la cual ella captó al instante.

- Tranquila yo me ocupo de Em - Dije yo solo me despedí con la mano y salí en busca de Rose.

El primer sitio al que fui fue al gran comedor para ver si Rose habría llegado después que nosotras, allí vi a su hermano y a Lily y enseguida les pregunté.

- Hola chicos - Dije un poco agitada por la carrera.

- Hola Gabriella - Dijeron ambos a modo de saludo.

- ¿Habéis visto a Rose? - Dije muy directa, no podía perder tiempo.

- Lo siento, no la hemos visto, no estaba en la sala común y tampoco ha venido a desayunar - Dijo Lily.

- Por favor si la veis decidle que la busco que es importante - Les dije mientras me marchaba.

Después fui a la biblioteca, por si estaba buscando algún libro o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco estaba, busqué por todos los pasillos y esta vez me encontré con Paul.

- Hola Paul - Le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

- Hola Gabs - Dijo el con una amplia sonrisa, después de la salida a Hogsmade habíamos quedado como amigo y nada mas, ya que después de lo sucedido con Al no podía intentar nada con uno de los mejores amigos de este - ¿Por que tan sofocada?

- Estoy buscando a Rose ¿La has visto? - Dije tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, pues creo que no se me entendía mucho.

- La verdad es que... - No pudo terminar la frase, ya que a nosotros se acercó una chica morena de tez clara, ojos castaños con destellos verdes, debo admitir que era muy linda.

- Hola amor - Dijo la chica, mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios - ¿Quien es?

- Ella linda, es una amiga, ¿no la habías visto? - Ella solo negó con la cabeza por lo que Paul le tuvo que explicar - Ella llegó este año al colegio y esta en mi casa y curso. Gabriella te presentó a Vanessa, es mi novia, va en cuarto y es de Ravenclaw.

- Encantada, dime Gabs - Dije y le di la mano - Perdón por no poder quedarme, pero tengo que encontrar a Rose. Adiós.

Seguí corriendo en busca de Rose, por todo el castillo, fui a todas las partes que se me ocurrían, le pregunté a todos los que conocía, hasta que choqué con alguien...

* * *

><p>Hola ;) ¿Que tal os ha parecido este capitulo? Haciendo caso a algunas personas lo he hecho bastante mas largo y encima como he tardado mucho pues así os lo compenso xd<p>

Bueno me gustaría que me dejarais mas reviews para saber vuestra opinion y eso !

También contaros que el próximo capitulo es un poco triste :( pero tranquils que todo volverá a la normalidad en 2 capítulos xd

Disculpas por la tardanza, pero por desgracia entre en el colegio, por lo que me demorare un poco mas de lo normal, aunque espero sacar tiempo de no se donde para actualizar en los fines de semana!

El capitulo va dedicado a HermioneForever & FiammaB muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

Muchas gracias para todas aquells que leen la historia!

Un beso!

LillyPotterFever


End file.
